


SuperSexual

by JenSpinner



Series: Supernatural/The Originals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Archangels, Biting, Blood Drinking, Flying Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable For Work Image(s), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Powerful Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Game Of Kiss (Sex) Chase, Switching, This work is Grammarly checked, Vampire Sex, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Vampire Dean and Archangel Castiel have freaky sex





	SuperSexual

It's been just over two hours since Dean became a vampire, he needs fresh blood to survive... But fortunately for him, he now has an archangel boyfriend, and Castiel said he would gladly give Dean some of his vessels blood whenever he needed it and then heal himself back up. Dean's transformation had also left him with an overwhelming hunger... not just for the blood, but for sex, for Castiel.   
  
He and Castiel had left Jack and Sam with the keys to the Impala and Cas had returned himself and Dean to the bunker... to have a chance for some... alone time.    
  
***   
  
Several books fall to the floor with a clatter as Castiel is powerfully pushed the full length of the room only stopping when he crashes into the bookshelf. Dean is on him in less than a second, vamp speeding across the room, mouthing an erotic attack on his neck, licking over that vein that he will soon open and drink from, he can smell the blood just under the skin, calling to him, he can smell it in the air like a warm soup on a cold day, but this wasn't just about him, this was about Castiel too... His hunger would be satisfied... so he wanted to be certain that Castiel was too. And after the angel had confessed he liked the idea of Dean biting his neck, that it actually really turned him on, Dean's eyes had begun to glow and his fangs had extended, his full-on vampire hunger and lust had flared up inside him like a fire and was directed entirely at Castiel... There would be no gentle wrist biting, not today anyway... Castiel had given Dean the go-ahead to go 'Full Vampire' on him... and he intended to take advantage of that.   
  
Dean's hands grip the top of Castiel's t-shirt as he mouths hotly along his neck, he steps back, roughly pulling the black t-shirt down and it tears straight from the angel's body in one movement... it falls the ground soundlessly in two halves... Dean gasps as he looks at Castiel's chest... Thick leather straps cross over his torso... and it looks - fucking HOT - to say the least...    
  
"Holy-fucking-shit, Cas" He exclaims taking a step back, mouth practically watering as he takes in the sight... it's not long before curiosity gets the better off him and he rips off Castiel's pants too... finding to his delight, that that sexy leather number went further down... Castiel just stands before him, bold as anything... his erection pressed through a metal ring that attaches to the leather belts... His eyes seem to sparkle as he looks at Dean... Then he begins toeing his shoes off and bends over to pull his socks off so he is completely free of clothing. 

Dean reaches for Castiel again, but Castiel vanishes and then he hears him talking from behind him. Dean turns on the spot to see Castiel standing in the doorway to the library

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean," Says Castiel a gleam in his eyes "You didn't think I was just going to lie down and take it? Did you? You may be a vampire... But I am an arch-angel..."

Dean frowned at him, unsure of what exactly Castiel was asking for... 

"You can have it all Dean... Take from me whatever you desire..." Castiel's eyes twinkled with mischief "If you can catch me..." 

Dean takes a step toward him, smirking. 

"Ah" Castiel puts a hand up to stop him "You are not properly attired to play this game, Vampire. I had Rowena make this for you" He holds up Dean's necklace and puts it on the table in front of him "And Freya made this one..." He adds holding up a ring "They are daylight charms to protect you from the sun. I wanted you to have two... Just in case" 

Dean looks up at Castiel "Thanks" He says - wondering how in hell he'd forgotten about the sunlight problem and thanking his lucky stars that Cas hadn't. 

"Take off your clothes and put these on..." Said Castiel firmly, and he watches as Dean puts on a show for him by stripping slowly as he walks toward him... items of clothing being discarded to the floor and leaving a telling trail, for anyone who should see them. 

 

When he finally had the ring and necklace (and nothing else) on Castiel smiled at him, then with a wink, he vanished... 

Dean's cock has an appetite and it was asking Dean, no... commanding him, to fuck Castiel. It's an animal need, it's erotic, a desire to be fulfilled, a hunger to satisfy...  With a wild wave of feral arousal washing over him, he stares at the spot Castiel had just disappeared from and listens. When he hears it, he smirks to himself, he can hear Castiel's racing heart from the other side of the bunker... and with vamp speed he gives chase... he's hunting.

He is the predator and Castiel is his prey. He speeds through the hallways of the bunker, it's only a few seconds before he realizes where Castiel has gone... His own bedroom. The door bursts open and he comes face to face with Castiel, his hand is wrapped around his cock and he smirks at Dean.

"You took your time," He says playfully 

"And you started without me," Says Dean voice accusatory 

"Just warming up" 

Dean steps forwards carefully... He reaches Castiel and raises a hand to touch his face, his own expression changing from determined to grateful "I can't actually believe you're here right now... When you died... I just, I was lost... I remember thinking I would give anything to have another chance... to be able to tell you how I felt about you and be able to touch..."

"Dean..." Castiel spoke softly

Even though they were both standing in front of each other completely naked and hard... Their eyes never wavered from each other's faces as Dean closed the gap and spoke in almost a whisper "I'm thankful I get to tell you now... Cas... You mean... everything. You're not only my best friend, you're my partner...  I love you so much"

"I love you too" Dean leans forward closing the last inch of distance between them and sealing their lips together. 

Dean's hand slides down between their bodies and curls around Castiel's and moves with it along the length of his shaft. As the kiss deepens, Castiel pulls his hand away and Dean tightens his grip slightly drawing a breathy groan from Cas... Castiel suddenly bats Dean's hand away and pushes him back against the wall, claiming his mouth and sliding their cocks together as he grinds his hips up against Dean's like some new form of naked dirty dancing. 

Dean is gripping the leather strap over Castiel's chest and Cas puts a hand over his holding it against him firmly and then the bedroom melts away and they are suddenly in the bunkers garage, Dean's moment of surprise knocked from his mind as Castiel walks him backward until he bumps the front of a car... Dean narrows his eyes and spins Castiel round, face down against the cool metal... 

And Dean has him... finally, pinned against the bonnet of one of the men of letters cars, spread out in front of him like some beautiful clean canvas that he itches to paint on, leaning down over him he can smell the warmth of his blood, he breathes it in against his neck, holding Castiel's arms outstretched to either side of him against the sleek black metal of the car. 

"Close your eyes, Cas" He whispers against Castiel's skin and he watches as the archangel's eyes close in one fluid motion, calm, controlled. 

Castiel can feel the hairs on his neck prickle as Dean whispers into his ear, his cock twitches and his heart is hammering in his chest. 

A part of Dean knows Castiel is letting him do this, but another part of him relishes in the danger of the feeling that he is just taking it as his fangs sink into Castiel's neck. Blood floods past his lips into his mouth, it's warm, sweet, it's Castiel... He sucks over his bite, his arousal flaring as he drinks, he is still new to this 'vampire' thing so it’s slightly messy, and a trickle of blood glides down Castiel's throat and over his collarbone and as Dean licks down the line Castiel groans and it goes straight to Dean's dick. 

"I'm going to fuck you soon, but first" Dean whispers releasing his hold on Castiel's hands he glides them down over Cas' body, kneeling behind him and spreads his cheeks. He bites just under Castiel's buttock, causing the angel to jump and cry out in surprise and then Dean's mouth is over his hole, tonguing at him. 

And Castiel actually squirms against the front of the car... Eyes squeezed closed and breathing in short gasps, Dean can feel the angels legs shake slightly as he buries his tongue in him. 

"Fuck Cas..." Dean says as he pauses "So fucking hot... Tasting all of you, taste so good" 

"Why are you stopping then?" Growls Castiel pushing his ass back into Dean's face, Dean laughs but starts licking at him again, poking his hole with his tongue. Suddenly he stops, sharp fingernails grip at Cas' hips as Dean stands up and Castiel breaths in deeply when he feels Dean's cock press against his rim... Dean pushes in, in one fluid movement until he is pressed flush against Castiel's ass... 

"Shit" He breaths out, eyes rolling back into his head "You feel amazing" 

"Move Dean," Says Castiel, his face still pressed against the bonnet of the car and his voice rough.

"Bossy" 

"Please," Says Castiel although his voice still sounds commanding.

Dean pulls back slightly, Cas does feel amazing wrapping his cock in a warm tightness that Dean feels could easily become addictive, then he slams back in drawing out groans from both himself and his angel... 

"Fuckkk"  

Dean pulls out, and slams in, pushing himself further and deeper into Castiel with each thrust, his body feels hot, sweat-damp and alive with sensation... He can see his cock sliding in and out... he can hear the dirty little noises Castiel is making, he can hear his heart pounding in his chest, he can smell his blood, so sweet... 

"Ugh, fuck Dean..." Castiel pants out "Harder"  

Dean's been skimming along the edge of oblivion for almost ten minutes, banging himself into Castiel with restless force, when it finally dawns on him... He should have come by now. Was this an effect of being a vampire? He looked down at Castiel... He should have filled that ass up by now... He slows, frowning slightly.

"I can't come..." He stammers out "Cas?" 

"Soon Dean, but not yet" 

Dean frowns at Castiel's words but doesn't get much longer than a second to puzzle over them, before Castiel is pushing him back and Dean slips out from inside him stumbling back, Castiel turns around and grabs one of Dean's arms, putting his hand over one of the leather straps... 

"It was you," Says Dean catching on to what was happening 

Castiel's smile is wicked and gleeful "You don't get to come... Until I allow it". Castiel had been using his angel grace to put a hold on Dean's orgasm. With a surprised yelp, Dean is lifted up into the air and he grips on to the leather strap, knowing now why Castiel was wearing them... To give Dean something to hold on to, that somehow turned him on even more... 

"My turn," He said, eyes glinting. Dean was lifted into position and Castiel speared his hard cock straight up into him with no further warning... 

Dean hissed in pain, but Castiel heals his aching hole with a soft kiss to the lips and suddenly it's all just bliss and fullness. Dean has his legs wrapped tightly around Castiel's waist, his hands are curled around the leather straps and his head falls against Cas' neck... right over that delicious vein which he wastes no time in opening up again and sucking down on... 

With an 'oomph' Dean's back hits the garage wall, a crack spreads up the wall behind him as Castiel crashes them into it, to get into a better position, a position where he can ram himself up into Dean. 

"Fuck Cas," Says Dean, recovering quickly he glances at the wall behind him "We don't wanna bring the place down"

"Good point" 

Castiel fixes Dean with a small smirk and jerks his back from side to side quickly... and Dean's momentarily speechless, gazing in awe at the beautiful white feathers on the impressive set of wings that stretch out from Castiel's back, before him. 

"Wow Cas," He says licking his lips to relieve their sudden dryness "They're amazing"

"Hold on to me" Is all the warning Dean gets before their flying, somehow passing through the wall of the garage... Castiel's cock is still buried deep within Dean as he takes him higher and higher in every sense of the world... 

"Holy shit," Says Dean looking about him at the darkening sky as he clings to Cas. Stars can be seen twinkling above them in the gaps of the dark clouds. A sudden thought occurs to Dean and he looks at Castiel "We're invisible? Right?"

"We are. No one but me gets to see you naked" Smirks Castiel, pressing his lips to Dean and gripping his cock with his hand and stroking him.

"Ahhh shit" Dean smiles against his lips "Fuck" A clap of thunder in the distance brings him out of his sex haze "Shit" 

Castiel is frowning as he looks about him "A storms coming, we should find a motel"  

Castiel is suddenly flying Dean downward, towards the ground, his wings beating with frightful force and Dean crashes straight through a roof, bits of the wall crumbling around him... the room blurs for only a second before Dean's vampire healing kicks in and he recovers. As they'd crashed through the roof Castiel's cock had slipped out of Dean and as Dean lands with an 'oomph' on his back on the double bed and Castiel is instantly turning him over and practically mounting him like a horse. His thick erection pressed hard against Dean's ass. He pushes Dean's legs apart and fills him in one movement and Dean lets out a yelp of pain that dissolves very quickly into grunts of pleasure... Castiel sets a steady pace, his fingertips bruising into Dean's skin as he holds him down...   

The air whirlwinds around them, it seems charged with electricity as Castiel's wings beat and stretch out powerfully above him, hitting the ceiling while he fucks down, wildly deep into Dean... 

"Fuck" Grounds out Dean as his face is pushed down into the bed over and over... He feels so full, so hot and he needs to come... So desperately. "Fuck Cas, you gotta let me come..." 

"Beg me," Says Castiel, his voice is sex wrecked and so hot

"Fuck, really?" Slam, Castiel plows into Dean harshly "Fine, fine... Fuck. Please, Please Cas... Let me come"  

Castiel moans loudly "So good for me Dean..." He removes his graces magical orgasm block from Dean as his hips stutter forward and he comes hard, deep inside Dean at the same time as Dean shouts out, coming in spurts, his vision whiting out for a second or two...  

"Fuckk" They both lay panting for a while, Castiel uses his grace to clean them up and Dean pulls the bed sheet over them and passes out seconds later, completely fucked out.   

***

The next morning, Dean's eyes blink open and he squints against the bright morning sun... He sit's up, eyebrows shooting up as he looks around him. 

"Well, shit..." His voice is laced with amusement and it's the sound of his laughter that wakes Castiel... "Look what we did," Says Dean looking around the destroyed motel room. The ceiling was barely holding itself up, there was a large hole in one corner of the room where they had crashed through the roof... feathers, bits of roofing and wallpaper and rubble littered the floor, the only clean surface... (If you exclude the cum) was the bed... and that was probably down to the fact that Castiel had been fucking Dean so hard into the mattress that the bed had been bouncing up, literally leaving the floor with the rise and fall of Castiel's hips... so any dust or mess that had landed on the bed, had been shaken off. It was a wonder, to be honest, that they hadn't gone through the floor and crashed into the room below...

Castiel shrugs, letting his head drop back on to the bed "Worth it" He says simply  

Dean nods, even though Castiel can't see it now he's closed his eyes again "True... But when you said we should find a motel..." Laughed Dean "Thought you meant check-in"

"We'll pay for damages, they are sleeping soundly, thanks to a little hit of angel grace... and I couldn't wait anymore. So..." Castiel says, eyes opening again to look at Dean "How did it compare?" 

"What? The sex?" Chuckled Dean, Castiel nodded "Well Cas, you kinda have an unfair advantage on anyone else I've ever been with before" 

"Why? Because I'm an archangel?" 

"No dummy, because you're you... And I love you"


End file.
